


Az évek súlya

by Galadriel34



Series: Röpkéim [16]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s01e06 Childhood's End, Gen
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Childhood's end (SGA 1x06)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Az évek súlya

Az évek súlya

Gyerekek! De hiszen ők még csak gyerekek! üvöltök magamban, miközben végignézek rajtuk. Gyerekek... Mint Ford. És mégis milyen felelősség van a vállukon. Mint egy száz évesnek. Hiszen meg kell védeni a falut azzal, hogy 25 évesen feláldozzák magukat. Pedig ez milyen botorság! És nem hallgatnak ránk, az idősebbekre, a tapasztaltabbakra. Félnek tőlünk. Mert öregek vagyunk. Mind esztelenek, szűklátókörűek, csak Keras nem. Remélem Rodney mihamarabb megjavítja azt a ZPM-et, és akkor rendben lesz minden, normális életet élhetnek, nem kell félniük a lidércektől, nem kell felesleges áldozatokat hozniuk. De ha nem... Akkor velük halunk mi is sóhajtom, miközben a villogó fényt nézem…


End file.
